


The Space Between

by Mara



Category: Stargate: Atlantis
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-17
Updated: 2009-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-03 06:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara/pseuds/Mara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I love to blame Medie for half my fic, but this time technically it's  either the fault of her random pairing generator, or Kayim, who (months  ago) posted a list of the pairings she got. No way I'm taking the blame.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Space Between

**Author's Note:**

> I love to blame Medie for half my fic, but this time technically it's either the fault of her random pairing generator, or Kayim, who (months ago) posted a list of the pairings she got. No way I'm taking the blame.

Rodney scowled as the woman burst into the lab, long black hair flailing around her head.

As the door shut behind her, she pointed a crossbow at him. "Projectile weaponry. I'm so scared," he said. "Please, I've been threatened by the worst and you don't rate highly at all." He took another look at her skimpy purple outfit with the pointy mask. "Although--"

"Shut up!" she hissed. "Why have you brought me here?"

"Me? I didn't do anything." Rodney crossed his arms and huffed in annoyance. "If anyone is bringing scantily dressed women to Atlantis, it's probably Col. Sheppard. How'd you get here?"

"I don't know. One minute I was on patrol in Gotham and the next I was standing in a corridor." Her eyes were wide, but even in her fear, she was watching him and the door carefully.

"Any spaceships, lights, strange holes in reality?" Rodney ticked possibilities off on his fingers. "Aliens, unidentified glowing objects, doorways?"

The woman stared at him, the crossbow dipping slightly and her other hand straying to the large cross hanging around her neck. "No, none of those. One minute I was there and the next I was here."

"Hmmm." Rodney's eyes narrowed. "That's interesting." Completely ignoring the crossbow, he opened a drawer and started to rummage through it. "Let me run a few tests."

"Stop that!" the woman yelled, coming closer.

He flapped a hand in her general direction. "Working. Be quiet if you want to go home."

Giving up, she lowered the crossbow and slid over to where she could watch his hands. "Who are you?" she asked.

"Hmm? Dr. Rodney McKay, chief scientist and way smarter than you." He smiled in triumph as he found the tool he was looking for and started to scan her.

She stiffened in alarm, but nothing happened except that Rodney started to mutter to himself. "What are you doing?" She asked, lifting the crossbow again and pointing it at his head as he waved the scanner at her torso.

Rodney rolled his eyes. "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm scanning you for extraneous particles that might explain your method of travel."

"Oh, of course. Egotistical bastard," she muttered. "You remind me of Batman."

Just then the door to the lab opened again. She whipped around, but before she could get her crossbow up, two guns were pointed at her.

"Took you long enough," Rodney said to Major Lorne and a sergeant whose name he could never remember. "Now take the pointy thing away from her before somebody important gets hurt. Like me."

She glared at him, but he continued scanning.

"What?" He said, looking up at her. "I'm still sending you home. I just don't work with weapons pointed at me. It's a thing."


End file.
